Promiscuity
by Ms. YaoiObsessedFangirl
Summary: Reggie and Paul's forbidden relationship has a double edge, Paul on the side of love, Reggie of pure, taboo lust. Even as Paul tries draw in his straying brother, the fact remains firm that Reggie gets around. Evasshiping :ONESHOT:


I noticed how little Evashipping there is on this site, which is kind of surprising. I mean I know a lot of people are grossed out be incest but still, I the pool is surprisingly shallow. So I tried some! 8D Hope you like it. I feel previously thought it was way too long, so I chopped it down... but now it feels rushed. _ Eh, but review please! I'd like to hear what you have to say.

_Declaimer: If I owned pokemon… well, let's just say children would not be able to watch it. ;D_

* * *

><p>It was natural for me to feel like my brother's shadow.<p>

I was the _mean _brother, the _bitter _brother, the brother with _virtually no feelings. _While many of those things were true… it didn't mean anything, I don't think.

Reggie was the nice, master trainer brother with the sexy long ponytail, rippling muscles, and huge cock. It was difficult to stack up to him, and even harder to keep others off of him. The worst part was that he loved the attention; the fangirls/boys, the parties, don't get me wrong, my brother is actually pretty intelligent. It's just that the attention, it sort of goes to his head, and makes him act like a fool.

"Reggie, get the hell up," I said casually. Reggie rolled over and said some gibberish before putting the pillow over his head.

"Reggie…"

"Mmmm…" He uttered, kicking one leg out from under the sheets and rolling onto his stomach. I shook him hard.

"Come on, your stupid infant pokemon are starting to complain."

It was well past noon, and he was still in bed. He had a bad hangover early this morning, but now he was just being lazy. I punched him, but he was snoring again already, which was especially annoying. This meant I had to clean up, find breakfast, and feed all of the pokemon myself.

When the infant pokemon saw me coming they all went rigid. I never touched them, but I was never pleasant around them, either. Human children annoyed me, and baby pokemon were just the same. Especially since they couldn't fight until you put in the work of raising them, so what good were they?

"_They're the future of battling, Paul. Raising your own little pokemon is really rewarding, trust me,"_

I let them out into the yard and poured some pokemon food in a dish for them, they didn't start to eat until after I had left to clean up some. Reggie had had a party last night, so whatever was on the floor probably was likely unsafe for pokemon, and probably for me, but what could I do?

I started to clean. I found several bottles of beer, one half empty and spilled carelessly upon the floor… Reggie's boxers were in the pantry, it made me wonder who he was with last night (and how many there were). I started to recycle the plastic and glass, and boy was there a lot. There was also pizza, which annoyed me. I wasn't informed about any pizza. I rolled my eyes and kept cleaning, trying to keep focused whatever was in the living room... though...There was an annoying buzzing coming from the restroom; I really hoped Reggie hadn't released an angry beedrill in there or something equally stupid. I thought about going to get my pokemon outside, but decided against it, and opened the door…. And there it was floating in a full bathtub. A purple vibrator… still buzzing, sending ripples through the water. I literally banged my head on the door frame. What the hell was wrong with him? Letting that… thing just sit in the shower I actually _used_? This was why college aged boys did not need to be raising children, and now, I sounded like a mother. Wonderful, it was like I had to be the responsible one.

I grabbed some rubber gloves in the cabinet and pulled it out, shutting it off… before confronting Reggie. He was still snoring loudly, I thumped him hard, and surprisingly he woke up.

"Reggie, is this…"

"Huh…? Oh, yeah, it's mine; just put it in the dishwasher."

Gross… utterly, gross. I cringed, was he _still _drunk? Probably a little… I don't know, I didn't know how alcohol worked or how long it stayed in your system.

"Reggie, I'm not putting this near the plates we eat on,"

"I do it all the time, it's no big deal, and they all get clean, the toys and the plates."

He was right, in a sense, but the thought of it… the sheer thought of it made my stomach turn. I felt disgusted with not only the concept, but his behavior… I glared at him for a few seconds, and he looked back, cluelessly. He didn't get it, he just didn't. I threw it at his head and left the room. I didn't stay long enough to see the reaction, it was probably stupid anyway. Though it wasn't exactly mature… I didn't know how else to focus my anger at him… it was weird. I was so prone to violence, but by the time it bubbled up fully with Reggie, it started to fade out. I heard his bare feet on the wood floor, and he came up behind me, toy in hand. It wasn't until now that I noticed that he was completely naked. I wondered who had their hands all over him last night as I looked at his messy ponytail.

"Want to tell me what that was about?"

"No," I didn't look directly at him, he just annoyed me too much...

"Why not?"

"Because… I just don't feel like it, that's why."

Reggie shook his head, before putting that thing in the dishwasher and washed his hands in the kitchen sink. I wondered... if he actually used it himself, or who he shoved it in... I tried to shake off my... envious thoughts as I watched Reggie switch on the dishwasher. He looked about the room disapprovingly, before kicking a bottle of vodka out of the way and coming back to me.

"I can see you're bothered by my partying…"

"Oh, you actually notice something other then sex, wow Reggie I don't give you enough credit," I said sarcastically. I wanted to punch him in his gut, but when he pulled me towards him, I felt the anger start to die away.

"Paul, this is just a phase I'm going through…I think, you'll probably go through it too when you're my age,"

Yeah right, as if I would behave the way he did. I wasn't an attention whore like he was; I didn't even really _like _attention. Reggie studied my face quietly, before bringing his face closer to mine. He stared into my eyes for a moment, as if he was trying to read me. Then he kissed me, firmly. Instinctively, I followed his movements. My tongue met his with a sort of empty, mindless passion. He tasted like a martini of some kind, cheri I think. I wasn't surprised; he always did this when he wanted to make me happy. It only worked so much, but I let him do it. He broke it off, panting and pressing my head into his chest. I stayed like that while he petted my head... I wasn't enjoying it, I just didn't care that much.

"Paul, how about I make it up to you?" I knew what he meant... my heart started beating faster as I strared up into his eyes.

"…I don't care."

I really didn't... well, I did and I didn't. When he did this, things got fuzzy. The way he looked at me… I don't know… it made me feel…

"Come on, it'll be fun."

He smirked, licking my cheek and leading me back to his room by my hand. It was still sort of dark, since the blinds were still shut and the lights were off. Reggie kissed me once more, this time quicker and more forcefully. Before I knew it, I was on my back with my brother staring down at me, licking his lips. Reggie kissed me roughly, his tongue moving expertly inside of my mouth. I tried to copy everything he was doing to me, but I already was starting to feel light-headed from the blood rushing from my head into my groin. Reggie broke the kiss, straddling my hips hard. I could feel his hardness rub against mine firmly, and I shuddered, further spreading my legs.

"Getting horny already kid?"

"Shut up," I muttered, a bit embarrassed. He chuckled, undoing my jeans eagerly. He was right; I was getting a little horny. I felt my jeans be pulled away roughly and his hand gently teased the thinly clothed head of my cock… now I was getting annoyed. He slowly ran his tongue along the clothed underside, making me squirm beneath his hands... teasing me. I _hated _the teasing.

"Reggie, if you're going to fuck me…"

"Patience," Reggie chuckled pulling my boxers away. My cock popped out and he grinned, looking at me with a predatory gaze…he always watched me hard at first, tentatively tonguing the slit of my cock before taking me fully into his mouth. He held my hips down hard so I couldn't move and ravished me, like it was the greatest thing he ever put in his mouth. I tried to hold back a moan, but it came out as an even more pathetic whimper. My hips struggled to buck into my brothers heated vacuumed of a mouth. He knew I couldn't last well, especially with him behaving like _that_.

"Reggie… ah-ah… stop!"

"MMmmmmm~"

He pulled back and licked his lips before grinning at me. I didn't want him to stop, really, but I could only hold it for so long, which was not long at all. He knew I wouldn't last through his expert treatment, no matter how hard I tried. I just couldn't, I didn't have the skill or endurance. Reggie chuckled pulling himself up into a sitting position, his muscles rippled every time he moved. I hated the fact that he was hotter then me... by _so _much. It just seemed wrong, we had most of the same genes. Though... I guess I couldn't complain, it was what it was, and I got to work with his amazing body every once in awhile, so... it was alright.

"You wanna taste me now, I bet?"

He whispered, pumping his cock hard. I looked up at him, and then down at it... and felt my cock twitch. I wanted to... Oh God did I. I don't know why, but sucking on that huge cock of Reggie's... it made me ache with lust. I grasped his cock, watching his expression change to a more hazy, pleasurable one. My attention went back to that thick, pulsing meat...I trembled, tasting the tip of my brother's cock. My tongue ran along the side, my own cock twitched at the contagious throbbing deep inside of that massive tool of his. I dove down on it a hummed… the taste was absolutely addictive.

"You really love my cock, don't you?"

Reggie panted out, grabbing my head, hips rolling into my mouth. His balls touched my lips and trembled, nodding my heading and moaning. I tongued his slit, tasting the salty pre-cum that bubbled out there. Reggie slightly growled, fucking my mouth a little harder. I choked, pulling back with a dull 'pop' and staring up at my brother, almost surprised at how worked up I got. Reggie moaned a smile plastered on his face as he reached into his bed side drawer for lubricant.

"Ready Paul?"

"Ready," I said breathlessly. I crawled over on the bed on my hands and knees, exposing myself to my older brother. He was behind me, making himself slick with a sweet smelling lubricant, and using his fingers to apply some to my twitching hole. Reggie kneeled over me, kissing the back of my neck. I could feel him breathing hard as he held his cock, steadying it. Every single time, I felt my heart beat faster. Reggie was just so… big. I shuddered as the pulsing head of his cock kissed my hole, slick with pecha scented lube. I leaned back slightly, my cock already twitching.

"I'm going on... sure you're ready?"

"Yeah…"

It was going to hurt, like always. We've only done this a couple of times, and I think Reggie forgets that I'm just _barley _not a virgin. Especially when he hilted himself inside of me in one, forceful thrust. I nearly hit my head on the headboard, and cursed him aloud. Pain came in a white sheet, which then swirled into a dull twinge.

"Fuck, not so hard, stupid!"

"Sorry Paul, you know I forget."

He laughed. Yes, I knew. He forgot because he typically had sex with people that were used to taking it hard. He was so used to just going full throttle on adults, that when he was with me, he forgot that I still got hurt. He started out slow, but his pace increased quickly. By now, I was used to it… and it felt pretty good…

"Ahh… like that…"

I gasped. Reggie purred, fucking me a little bit harder now. The slick friction deep inside of me made me shudder. Reggie was always quite rough… but in a manner that was, I don't know…addictive, I guess you could call it? I don't know what it was, but, I guess it's something you pick up when you have a few sexual partners… and I use the term 'few' ever so generously. Every movement, thrust, and pant seemed carefully planned to make me squirm and moan… and it worked perfectly. He didn't even have to hit my sweet spot to make me moan.

"Ah-ahhh Reggie…Reg…"

"God...you're even tighter then Roark was," he said, breathing heavily in my ear. I didn't say anything, just backed up harder into that huge cock of his. I did hate when he compared me to his past fuck toys. I was his brother; after all, I had to be worth more then that.

Reggie flipped me onto my back suddenly, before plunging hard into my hole, hilting himself again. I looked up into his lustful eyes and trembled as he fucked me raw. Reggie carefully changed his angles as he drove his cock hard into that spot… that glorious spot that made me squeal like the uke I was.

"Ohhh God!"

I pushed up wildly, trying to maximize his force. Each time he slammed in, the pleasure exploded from my prostate, making me feel dizzy on cloud nine.

"You like that?"

"Harder… give it to me harder-!"

Reggie threw back his head and growled uncharacteristically. The sound of my moans and whines, along with skin smacking skin in a sexual frenzy echoed through the room. I held him tightly, using most of the rest of the energy to reach up and bite my brother's shoulder, marking my territory… _my_ beautiful territory. He growled in pain, looking down curiously, before disregarding the pain in his lust, and fucked me harder.

"R-reggie, Reg-oh God…."

He was… amazing, genuinely _amazing_. Maybe it was just that I didn't know what sex was like with anyone else, but… people had to keep flocking to him for something, I was sure this was it.

"Ahh God I'm gonna…"

"Wait Paul, just a little bit longer…I'm right behind you…"

"Reggie… I-I can't…"

"Yes you can... W-wait for me Paul, I've got you."

I had to struggle hard to hold it…and even with his smooth, reassuring voice, in the end, I just couldn't. Reggie had more endurance, naturally. I barley had any. Pleasurable pressure pooled in my groin, threatening to burst at any second… I squeezed inward, in a feeble attempt to hold in my load… my efforts were in vain, and so I tossed back my head and submitted.

"I can't…I c-can't oh God Reggie I ca-AHhhh!"

I gripped the sheets, holding on for dear life and came in furious spurts all over my brother's chest and stomach. The shaking, spasms and screaming were completely involuntary, because if I could help it, I definitely would… so I could watch Reggie in all of his glory.

Though I was still in a sort of sexual afterglow, I was with it enough to hear Reggie moan huskily and fill me with beautiful ribbons of liquid heat. I trembled, pressing against him and moaning at the pleasurable warmth. My head fell back on the pillow, and Reggie slumped over me, panting heavily.

"Did…did you have fun little bro?"

"…"

I couldn't say anything; I was still too out of it. I shuddered, still twitching about his drained cock. He slowly pulled out, letting cum run onto the sheets, and pulled me into a hug before kissing my forehead. I felt something, happy, I guess. I wanted to laze around with him; I didn't want to do anything… nothing at all.

However, the cuddly feeling I wasn't used to didn't last long, and Reggie pulled away to get out of bed. He didn't even wait a moment for me to recover, he knew I took awhile.

"Paul, I almost forgot, I have another party to go to tonight, can you watch the kids?"

Eyeing the bite marks on my brother's neck, I sighed, but agreed. No matter how much I genuinely loved him, marked him as mine, and gave into to any sexual desire he wanted, I was going to be the cute, forbidden fruit in a long line of totally legal partners. I was just on the side for when he felt like being especially naughty, or when he didn't want to snap on a condom… even if I was somewhat obsessed with him… I had to try and distance myself from him…

"Thanks bro, you're the best."

…The longer I was away from him the better. The fact that I was underage and sleeping with my brother was already damaging enough. Besides, I just had face the facts…

"I did put my vibrator in the dish washer right? I might need it."

"…Yes Reggie."

…no matter how much I wanted him to be mine, my older brother got around.

* * *

><p>I love Reggie. :D But I just had to make him total manwhore in this. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
